Eddie Money (episode)
Eddie Money was the 23rd episode of Season 4 of The King of Queens, also, the 98th overall series episode. Co-written as a teleplay by Rock Rueben and Mike Soccio from a story penned by series co-star Kevin James, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on May 13, 2002. Synopsis Doug takes a one hundred dollars from his and Carrie's savings stash to bet on boxing. When he and Deacon win $5,000 in Atlantic City, he must hide the winnings from Carrie, so they set out to blow the entire amount in one day, which includes having pop-rock singer Eddie Money give them a private concert! Storyline Against Carrie's commands, Doug takes $100 from the "emergency fund jar" to bet on a boxing match. When he and Deacon win $5,000, Doug realizes he can't let Carrie know he won big or she'll realize he stole the money. Deacon and Doug set out to burn it all off in a day of luxury spending. Meanwhile, Carrie is offered a job from the owner of the firm and when she finally works up the nerve to give notice, the offer ends up not being as firm as she thought. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence) and Gary Valentine (Danny}, although credited, are both absent from the episode. *During the massage scene the women massaging Doug is his wife, Steffiana De La Cruz. *There is a box of Texas Toast brand garlic bread on the refrigerator in the opening kitchen scene of the episode. That is a frozen garlic bread and shouldn't be on top of the refrigerator. Goofs ;Revealing mistakes *Doug and Deacon pay a man to streak naked along the crowded city sidewalk. However, the man's yellow-colored underwear are briefly visible as he is supposedly running naked through the scene. This occurs at 10:18 minutes into the episode, and the underwear are visible on the actor's left hand side (the right hand side of the screen), just above the orange and white striped construction barrier. ;Factual errors *At one point Arthur requests that they stop off at "Dairy Queen for a small cone." There are not now, nor were there ever, any Dairy Queens in the New York City area. As of this date (4-12-13) there are 2 planned Dairy Queens opening soon in Massapequa, NY (Long Island) and Staten Island, NY. If you wanted a Dairy Queen cone back in 1998, you'd have to travel to New Jersey or Upstate New York. ;Miscellaneous *The biggest fear that Doug has is running into Carrie, yet he drives the rental car right near Carrie's office building. ;Spoilers *Rock legend and icon, Eddie Money, and his longtime friend, guitarist, and band-mate, James Douglas "Jimmy" Lyon make a cameo appearance during the "in-home" concert they perform for Doug, Arthur, and Deacon. *Doug (Kevin James) references Will Smith in this episode. Both actors would go on to play in the movie "Hitch" (2005) together. Smith recruited James for a supporting role, because he was a fan of "The King of Queens." Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Two Tickets to Paradise'' (uncredited) - Written and performed by by Eddie Money *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen nad performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Shakin'' (uncredited) - Written by Elizabeth Myers and Ralph Carter and performed by Eddie Money *''Save a Little Room in Your Heart for Me'' (uncredited) - Written by Eddie Money and Jimmy Lyons and performed by Eddie Money Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Eddie Money as Himself (Special guest star) *Mookie Barker as Massuer *Tommy Girvin as Himself (uncredited) *Steffiana De La Cruz as Massuse #1 *Alex Skuby as Doug Pruzan, ESQ., Carrie's boss *Victor Raider-Wexler as Mr. Kaplan *Nicole Remini as Massuse #2 *Amy Stiller as Waitress More external links * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes